


More than you could ever believe

by Who Shot AR (akerwis)



Category: And You Give (Song)
Genre: Don't Have to Know Canon, Double Drabble, F/M, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Pining, Regency, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 11:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akerwis/pseuds/Who%20Shot%20AR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those final, fatal moments of the video, this time from his perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More than you could ever believe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leidolette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leidolette/gifts).



> Woke on Christmas Day with the burning desire to write for this fandom. Familial obligations made it impossible to write the treat I wanted to, but I thought a drabble full of pining was better than no drabble. ^_-

Charles woke sweating, his dreams aflame with the gentle movements of his housekeeper.  Her countenance blazed in his mind's eye, the ghosts of her hands at his bare throat; his every muscle tensed at the memory of her milky skin.  
  
He could bear no more of these idle reveries.  
  
Fumbling with match and candlestick, he found his dressing gown and made his way downstairs.  It didn't occur to him to smooth down the tangle sleep had made of his hair until he'd passed the looking-glass in the hall, and by then, it was too late.  To pause now was to admit defeat.  To halt his decisive steps towards her door would mean never beginning again.    
  
Charles Law was not a coward, but he was likewise no rakehell.  He could not in his right mind approach her with amorous intentions; only now, with the wild-eyed abandon of one with skin still warm with the heat of blankets, would he allow himself to consider it.  
  
"Lucy," he murmured hoarsely, rapping lightly at her door.  She must be in there, he knew, perhaps with thoughts drifting similarly towards his face.  He didn't know what he would do if she was not.  "Lucy.  Please--I-- _please_."


End file.
